It's over or is it?
by mahwoman
Summary: Cristina is devastated  by Owen's confession
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters. If I did, Owen would not have cheated on Cristina. I am pro-Owen/Cristina but I'm not sure how the storyline will play out.**

He had cheated on her. The words raced through Cristina's mind. This was Owen, the man who came back from a war for her. This was Owen, the man who promised her forty years. This was Owen, the loving husband who stood by her side while her world was falling apart. This Owen was a stranger, telling her it hurt to love her.

She had once again left the home they had made together. Only this time it was Cristina's choice. She couldn't bear to stay in the same house with him, let alone share a bed with him. For all she knew, he had brought HER to their home. This time she stayed in a hotel and retrieved her mail when she knew Owen was at the hospital.

It had been a week since he had dropped the bombshell of his infidelity. She had since refused his calls and he had April relay her assignments. Cristina had refused to talk to anyone, even Meredith. She performed her surgeries flawlessly yet never showed any emotion. Not pride, anger, sadness. Nothing. She had become the robot that everyone had accused her of being.

Her emotions were released every night. Tears would flow from the minute she closed the door to her hotel room until she opened it to go to work the next morning. She fell asleep in the lonely bed from pure exhaustion. She ate enough to keep her going. She thought about the past, present and future.

She had stayed despite the choking, despite Teddy. He told her he was no good for her and she stayed. Cristina had been instrumental in Owen finally seeing a therapist and visiting his mother. He said he loved her and she believed him. Owen's betrayal was even worse than Burke's. At least Burke had the decency to leave before they were married. Owen had lulled her into a false sense of security, thinking that he would be there for her forever.

Cristina knew that she was no prize. She was messy, insensitive and like things her way. But she had been honest from the start. She did not want kids. There was no room in her plans for kids. Owen was the one who thought that he could change her mind and was amazed when she went through with the abortion. He was the deceitful one. He knew that she was focused on her career and applying for fellowships. He knew that she nearly died with Burke's baby. How could he expect her to have a child?

He had said "We matter. So you don't get to toss me aside. I won't let you".

But Owen had tossed her aside.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed. Cristina didn't return home. Instead she was staying with a roommate. Alex. Karev. Evil Spawn. How the hell had her life come to this?

Three weeks earlier:

"Yang, Yang! Wait a minute!" A voice shouted her name.

Cristina didn't even turn. "What the hell do you want, Karev? Make it fast!"

"Look, Kepner and Avery kicked me out and I need someone to share expenses for just a little while. Between airline tickets for fellowship interviews and rent, I'm strapped for cash. Two months rent would help a lot and you could help me study for the boards" he said quickly. "It gives you time to think, your own place, maybe even get back with Hunt. But you don't get your rent back if you decide to home."

"Gee, Evil Spawn, the offer is so tempting. I can't believe that everyone's not jumping on it!" She retorted, sarcasm dripping.

"Cristina" he said softly. "I know you are hurting. I won't ask questions or pass judgment. Just think about it."

The next thing she knew she was living with Alex.

Owen was furious. Despite his apologies and pleas, Cristina had moved out completely. She was professional and courteous at work but refused to acknowledge him outside of the hospital. He had made a horrible mistake but couldn't she see he wanted to make it up to her? He would regret what he did for the rest of his life. How could they move past this when she wouldn't even speak to him. Hell, he didn't even know where she lived. Her mail was forwarded to a post office and she always made sure to leave when he was in a meeting. None of the other residents seemed to know, not even Meredith.

"Dr. Yang, may I have a word with you in my office?" Owen cornered her at the nurses' station.

"I'll talk to you here Dr. Hunt" she replied.

"Cristina, please talk to me!"

"What shall we talk about? That I killed your baby? That you had to find someone it didn't hurt to love?" she whispered angrily.

"I don't love her! I love you. It was one night when I was at the conference in New York." He said sadly "Please talk to me!"

"Tomorrow night. At the firehouse. I'll stop by after work," she said without looking at him and walked away.

The next day she walked up the sidewalk to find Owen sitting on the steps. She sat down quietly next to him, suddenly exhausted from all of her anger.

"We need help Owen."

"I know. We can't keep fighting like this. Will you go t counseling with me again?"

She looked in his sad eyes and thought of the choking, Teddy and this last betrayal. Cristina weighed it against the memories of better times. He had stood beside her while she fell apart after the shooting. Married her when she needed him. Understood her when no one else did.

"I can't bring back the baby."

"I know."

"I won't change my mind about having kids."

"I know."

"I do love you."

"Then that's where we start." He took her hand and pressed it to his lips.


End file.
